


Gift-wrapped

by bracteatum



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Captain Canary Secret Santa 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracteatum/pseuds/bracteatum
Summary: Leonard got Sara a present for the holidays.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Gift-wrapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> I own nothing. Captain Canary forever.

Sara made her way from the shower with a towel over her shoulders. Damp blonde hair clung to her for a moment before she began to wring it dry-- until she paused, …. only for a moment. 

She hadn’t expected Leonard to be seated on her mattress laid out with an easy grace of a cat with eyes gleaming at her with some sort of mischief the moment she was within sight. 

It was a testament to her training that she didn’t balk at him. 

He wasn’t even clad in his typical attire, wearing tight black jeans and nothing else. It was a feast of flesh for her eyes. Leonard Snart sprawled out for her appreciation. A strike of lightning hit her, ran through her cells, and settled at the pit of her stomach to forge a fire of hunger. 

She let her eyes have one single rake of the loose muscles of his form which were capable of so much. He wasn’t built in the way some of the other men on the ship were-- but it was the grace to his form that made her mouth dry. 

“Leonard,” she attempted, voice almost even as she closed the door behind her. The THUD locked everyone else out-- the waverider, the timestream, the team-- it was only an assassin and half-bare thief. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” 

“That package…” she said evenly, dropping the towel near the stack of papers on the desk which had been her planned evening.

“Oh… that.” He drawled, tilting his head to the side, shifting so the tight dark jeans did little to hide his apparent interest. “It’s a gift, for the holidays--”

“I didn’t get you anything,” came out of her mouth almost unbidden, even as her fingers reached out to unlace it. She didn’t miss the predatory gleam in Leonard that made heat flush through her veins to her core. It wasn’t like she was unwelcoming-- and it wasn’t like the teasing hadn’t been leading towards something more… but she hadn’t thought it was moving there tonight. 

“Don’t worry-- I thought about that. Just open it.” 

Sara complied. Sitting down next to him with a suspicious sidelong glance. Her fingers were greedy, shredding the paper-- but when the box was opened, she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

For a long moment she just looked, fighting a blush that might have been trying to creep onto her cheeks-- not that she was embarrassed more-- touched. 

Her fingers loosely fumbled around the silk. “You want me to wear this for you?”

“That’s the plan,” he drawled looking at her from shuttered eyes. A beat later he added, “and I want to unwrap you.” 

Sara looked up from the silk and lace, heated to her core in one moment. “Unwrap me,” she tested, turquoise irises darkening to the tint of the sky accepting a storm on the horizon. 

“Yes,” he answered, eyes and tone steady. 

In response, she had to wet her lips. He traced the motion with his eyes, and the decision was made. “Alright.” 

She moved silently into the adjacent bathroom. A benefit of senior quarters. 

When she returned it was with a bow on her head ( precariously ) and very little else. Light blue silk and white lace that was wintery and somehow particularly Leonard. “Is this what you wanted?” She motioned to the gift wrapping that she was essentially trapped in for his benefit. 

Leonard watched. 

And watched. 

And.. watched. “Ho ho ho,” finally came out of his mouth though his hand reached out. 

“I thought I was supposed to stay wrapped until Christmas?” she mocked with a smirk as she strode closer to his eager fingers. She stopped, just in front of the seat, smirking down at him. Leonard had his own way of making things special, even if she didn’t want the rest of the Waverider to know--- there was no denying this. 

He looked at her fondly, “The thing is I have a method.” His hands settled onto her hips, thubs running slowly over the definined ‘V’ of her hips… “make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go perfectly— have mind blowing sex with the stunning Captain.” 

Sara laughed. A full throaty sound, but she couldn’t help leaning in, pressing her forehead to his own, “Oh crook, that sounded like a compliment.” 

“It was supposed to.” He murmured low, drawing her closer to him. “Now, back to the plan.” 


End file.
